


Relaxation technique? Hot Cocoa.

by TheatreGirl79



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas - Day 1, 12 Days of Christmas 2014, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2881895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheatreGirl79/pseuds/TheatreGirl79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vignette from Storybrooke. It's been another rough week and it's David's turn to get Emma to relax. But does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relaxation technique? Hot Cocoa.

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of my 12 Days of Christmas 2014 Fanfic challenge. This prompt is thanks to Viki.

The steam rose up from the hot chocolate as Emma pulled the mug close to her. "Got anything to make this stronger?" She couldn't seem to shut her mind off of everything that had happened the past week.

"Not quite. How about some magic marshmallows?" David said, pulling out a brown paper bag.

Her breath caught in her throat as Emma's hands stilled. "When you say magic, you don't mean... _magic_ do you?"

"What? No. I picked them up from the pharmacy. Special, in from New York," David said as he plopped two large marshmallows into her mug, and then two marshmallows into his own cup.

Smiling up at him from where she sat at her desk, Emma took a sip and smiled in chocolate bliss. Maybe things might not fall apart long enough for her to enjoy some delicious cocoa with her dad. That wouldn't be a bad thing. She was just letting out a contented sigh when the ground shook and her desk wobbled. A quick glance at David had Emma out of her seat and headed for the door, mug still in hand. It was good chocolate, she wasn't letting it go.

Opening the door to another small tremor, Emma stopped in her tracks. "When you said the marshmallows came from New York? Was the address 55 Central Park West?" She stared upwards as another tremor shook the building, eyes wide at the sight of a giant - and she knew giants - pissed off looking Stay Puft Marshmallow Man.

"I never saw that before," David quickly said, noticing hunks missing from the giant body.

"I have, and I don't want to know which body part our marshmallows came from." She quickly turned on her heel, putting the mug down and grabbing her cell phone.

"Who you gonna call?"

"Someone who can help. And stop hanging around Henry, your English is getting bad."


End file.
